Light Overcomes Darkness
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: This story is the second sequel after the first story-'I Will Be Your Guardian'. It was happened one year later,where Jamie have turned into 14 years old. He will continue his journey with his beloved guardian,Jack Frost with a new adventure,new friends and new enemies. Who is their enemies?What will happen to them?-WARNING-CONTAIN BOYXBOY-JACK X JAMIE-COMPLETE(THE END)
1. Prologue-Love Confession

Prologue-Love Confession

(A/N-THIS IS THE SECOND SEQUEL AFTER 'I WILL BE YOUR GUARDIAN'. IF YOU DIDN'T READ THAT FANFIC YET. I RECOMMEND YOU TO READ IT FIRST...)

Washington D.C,United States of America

The winter still enlivened through the whole Washington and also America. The snow have completely covered up the infrastructure and the building. The lake have became freezing while the leaves on each tree have fell. The people were wearing the thick outfit to get them always warm and hot.

At the Institute Science of Washington.

"During the evaporation process,the water will turned into water vapour. This will change from liquid to gas."Professor Gary Oak taught to the student about the state of matter. The student nodded while they wrote the note on their notebook. Jamie studied with more focused and full attention.

"Any question?"

Suddenly,Cupcake raised her hand and asked him,"I got one...after the water turned to water vapour,or liquid to gas. Could the water vapour or gas can return to liquid?". Professor Gary smirked and answered her question,"Absolutely ...the water vapour can change back to water by condensation method. But,it will not change into usual water. It will become distilled water. Understand?"

The student nodded while they continued writing the note in their notebook. A few minutes later,the bell rang. It was time for student to go home. Professor Gary said,"Okay,student...we will continue about the changes of matter from liquid to solid and also the using of chemistry in industry. See you in next week. Thank you for coming...you all may dismiss."

The student began packing their stuff into their bag and walked out from the classroom. As Jamie walked together with Cupcake,Monty,Caleb and Claude,suddenly Professor Gary Oak called him.

"Jamie,come here...I want to talk to you something..."

The boy nodded while he looked at his friends and said."You guys go first...I will meet you then...". They nodded while they continued walking. He came closer to his teacher and asked him,"May I help you,Professor?What is it?". The auburn brunette told him to sit in front of him and gave him a cup of tea.

"I have something to tell you,Jamie...It's our secret.."

Jamie confused about him. What secret that he wanted to tell him?. He asked more,"What is it,Professor?It seems that Professor have a big problem...could you tell me what is it?That make you feel not comfortable?". Gary frowned and silent for a while.

Then,he began speak,"I want to ask you something...do you like boys?". Jamie shocked a little and more confused. "Why Professor asked me that question?I'm not gay...".

"Be honest, Bennett...I'm not angry to you..I just..want to know.."Professor Gary was being serious. The boy can't lied to him anymore. He have to be honest to him. "Actually,Professor...it's true...i'm gay..I like boys. And...if you want to know...actually...I have married with a guy..I hope Professor not getting angry to me...if you want to kick me out from the institute,just do it."

The brunette didn't showed any negative reaction. He smiled toward him as he patted on his shoulder. Then,he said,"It's okay,Jamie..I don't want to kick you out from the institute. It's just...I want to tell to you something...". Jamie gazed to him sharply.

"What is it,Professor?"

He returned frown. After that,he said,"Actually,Jamie..i'm gay too...and same like you...I am also have married...so,we seems have the same situation. Everybody thought that I am straight...but,it's not...And...". He opened the drawer at his table and took out a picture. He gave to his lovely student.

"Is this..."

He observed the picture. He saw that Professor Gary and the other guy were smiling at the top of the cliff. They were holding hand each other. He smiled toward the picture as he asked him,"Wow...so sweet...who is he?".

He explained about him,"His name is Ashton James Ketchum or his short name is Ash Ketchum. He's 16 years old. Formally,we're best childhood friend since we're small. We were playing,smiling,and fighting each other. Then,when we're 10 years old,we were became rival because of my cruel behaviour. I teased him,insulted him. When we were met each other,I am always insulted him without caring about his feeling. But he didn't showed any angry feeling to me. He always smiled at me. His smile have made my heart felt for him. I fell in love with him. A few laters,we're met again in the train. Finally,we're confessed our feeling and finally we're in loved each other. A few months after that,we're getting married. From the person I hated...to a person I loved."

Jamie getting impressed with his love story. "Wow,I think Professor must loved him very much,is it?"

Gary blushed a little as he scrubbed his back. "Eheh...of course...I loved him so much...I am willing to die only for him...I think you also have your own love story,right?"

Jamie's turn to blush. He nodded while he said,"Yeah...kind of..eheh...but,my love story is not same as you,Professor...If I tell you,you must laugh at me..trust me..".

"But,who is your husband?"

"He...actually...umm..."He was hesitated to tell him the story because he have promised to Jack Frost that he will kept his identity. Suddenly,Jack came to him from the open window. He stared at his husband with smile. Jamie also smirked at him. The white haired boy said,"Just tell him,Jamie...".

"Well,Professor...actually,he's an immortal...he's not a real human like we are. He's 318 years old...and..."

Gary became more shocked when he heard the extreme word like 'immortal' and '318 years old'. He asked him,"Are you serious,Jamie?You fell in love with an immortal person?". The boy nodded slowly but he still calmed because Jack was comforting him by massaged his shoulder.

"Yes...umm...his name is Jack Frost..or his usual name is Jackson Overland. He's 318 years old. And,I fell in love with him since I was 8 years old. About 5 years we're fell in love each other. The people can't see him except for those who believe him."

The Professor nodded and patted him again. He placed his picture back into the drawer and said,"If I believe him,can I see him?". He looked to his right,where Jack nodded at him. But to Gary's sight,Jamie seemed looking to the window. Then,he turned back to his teacher and nodded.

"Close your eyes if you want to see him. Let your belief flowing through your heart. And say into your heart that you believe him."

The brunette nodded and began closed his eyes. As he closed his eyes for so long,Jack said to Jamie,"Are you sure that he can see me?". He smirked while he held his beloved hand,"Don't worry,Jack...trust me.."

"Whose that voice?"

The couple were smiling. The boy then said,"Open your eyes,Professor.". Gary opened his eyes and he shocked when he saw Jack in front of his eyes. He nearly fell from the chair. They were chuckling a little.

"Surprise?"

"Woah!So...it's real...i'm not dreaming,is it?"

"Nope...you are in front of him...i'm serious..let me introduce him..he's Jack Overland Frost...my beloved husband."

Jack nodded as he greeted to him,"Nice to meet you,Professor Gary...thank you for taking care of him during the study time.". He smiled a little as he replied his greeting,"Oh,your welcome, . I'm so glad that I have a very intelligent student in the institute. You're lucky, . You are lucky to have him."

The couple blushing a little. Then suddenly,Gary's phone rang. He quickly picked up the phone and spoke to it,"Umm,hello,honey...umm..wait for a second..". He told to them,"Wait for moment...". Then,he walked out from the classroom.

Jack asked him,"Who is he talking with,sweetie?"

"Oh,his husband...he also same like us...he have married with a guy...and anyway..why did you come here?Did something happen in the mansion?How's mom?"

"Nothing to worry...there's nothing happened in the mansion...mom was alright...I just want you to follow me after this to a place."

"To where?"

The white haired boy sighed and answered with smile,"You will know soon,sweetheart..". Jamie smirked while he put a kiss on his lips. He blushed a little as he returned the favour by kissed him back. After a few minute,Gary returned and sat back on his chair.

"So,you both...it seems that I must go home because...you know..for a winter vacation...so,see you in next week..."He said as he packed up all his stuff. Jamie nodded and retorted,"Okay,Professor...I hope we will keep this as our secret..deal?"

"Of course, ...and Jack...i'm glad that I met you just now..so,if we have another free time like this,we will continue...okay?"

The couple nodded as they three exited from the classroom. Then,Gary said,"Okay...see you again...". Then,he quickly ran exitting from the institute leaving the couple. Jack pulled his beloved closer to his as he asked,"So..do you want to go now...or return to home first?"

Jamie made decision to follow Jack,"Let's go to the place that you're talking about...". The white haired boy nodded while they leaving the institute. They were heading to the somewhere place.

To Be Continued.. 


	2. Chapter 1-New Home

Chapter 1-New Home

Somewhere in The World

"Woah!Jack!It seems a long time I didn't ride on your staff!"Jamie shouted at his husband as he smiled and excited with the flying. Jack smirked as he gazed toward him and said,"I know,sweetheart...but as usual...behave yourself or you will fall.". They were flying through the snowy mountain and the mountain ranges.

Then,they past through the cloudy cloud,rainstorm,and also the strong wind. Jamie seemed can't hold any longer with his balancing. He quickly told to Jack,"Jack Frost!Help!I can't even hold any longer..I will fall...". Jack quickly sat behind his beloved and wrapped his arm around his waist while his face was leaning on his shoulder. He kissed his neck cause he felt tickling.

"Hey,Jack!"Jamie mumbled his name while he laughed a little because he felt tickling on his neck.

"Don't worry,sweetheart...I am behind you...feeling better?"The white haired boy smiled at him as he still leaning on his beloved shoulder. The other boy nodded as he enjoyed with the kiss at his neck. Then,he continued,"Well..sit still,Jamie...I will always at behind you."

Jamie just nodded. He closed his eyes so he can took the cold aura from Jack's body to cover his body. They were still flying on the air for a few hours.

Black Castle

"What!Jack..you bring me...to here?Why?"Jamie felt little shock when Jack brought him to the Black Castle. Jack just smirked at him as he held him with more tightly and replied,"You'll know,sweetheart...when we're have enter into the castle...I will tell you,okay?Just..be patient.."

The boy nodded slightly while he stretched his neck to the left side because he felt that Jack was biting his neck. They were nearly reaching to the castle.

Once they reached to the front door. Jack held his hand and said,"Come on,sweetheart...let's enter..". Jamie nodded and began walking into the castle. They were heading to the grand hall.

The grand hall had completely half collapsed. They could saw the dark cloud followed by the continuos lightning through the whole atmosphere. The moon was dark. No light at it...just a dark mist and black atmosphere through the whole sky. They also could heard the wave sound from the sea. The strong wind made the sea ocean turbulent.

The couple were looking to the surrounding. At the same time,they were also reminiscing about the past event that have happened in the castle. Jamie tried to forget it but he can't because of his strong memories. But for Jack,he just sighed and smiled as he remembered back how he got out from the collapsed castle.

Then,he told to his beloved,"Hey Jamie...actually...". Jamie gazed at him with smirking. He continued,"Actually,I have told mom that we will staying here from now on.". The boy got bit shocked and asked,"Huh?Why?". The white haired boy just smiled while he came closer and pressed his lips to him and retorted between the kiss,"You know,sweetheart...maybe we should let her and Sophie being alone there without us. And moreover,I want to be alone with you. So,we can spend a long time with you. Just two of us.."

He suddenly blushed and shy. Then,he turned smirking and kissed him back. Jack didn't opposed with him. He just liked him did that to him. After they broke the kiss,Jack walked to the middle of the hall as he pulled him by holding his hand. He smiled lovingly at his beloved and said,"Okay,sweetheart...this is it..."

He used his magical staff and lifted it. He glanced at his beloved for a while and said,"Just...two of us..Jamie Frost Bennett.". Suddenly,the staff was glowing. The blue glow made the sparkling snow burst. The sparkling snow were like the blazing star. It travelled through the whole castle and also the area around the castle like sky,ocean and also the land.

Soon,the scene of the surrounding became blank white.

Then,the scattered caslte changed to the beautiful huge castle. The collapsed grand hall have changed to the beautiful blue crystal grand hall. The whole castle was shining with so brightly. The grand stage that formerly the black alarm control panel changed to the beautiful icy throne. Jamie felt so amazed with it. He smiled widely as he said to his husband,"Jack!This is so...awesome!".

"And...there's more,sweetheart...come on.."Jack happily replied as he lend his hand to him. The boy nodded happily as he took his hand and walked outside of the castle-to the balcony with hand in hand. The white haired boy opened the balcony door. Once Jamie stepped to the outside. He gaped and amazed for once more. The outside was no longer dark anymore. It was replaced by a beautiful view. The blue light sky,the peace ocean breeze,the cold wind,and also the chirping bird around the area. The land was no longer the rocky path. It replaced by an icy path and also the grassland.

"Jack...all of this are..."Jamie could saying anything but only can gaping. Jack nodded as he pulled his beloved waist closer to him and stared at him while smirking.

"Yes,Jamie...this place is just for both of us...This place is called,'Frostland'."

The boy was glad with his husband's kindness and generousity. He kissed him with more force to show his love to him. The white haired boy chuckled a little as he continued,"Hey,don't need to kiss me like that,Jamie...just calm yourself.."

"I can't hold myself any longer...I love you,Jack Frost..."

"I love you too,Jamie..."

They were kissed again but this time it were took long time to end the kiss. After 10 minutes they were kissing,Jack said to him,"You know what,sweetheart..."

"What is it?"Jamie smirked at him. He took a deep breathe and continued.

"Home sweet home...and welcome to our new homeland..."

The boy nodded as he hugged him with more lovingly. They can spent their time alone in the peaceful area. Their light have more shining than before. Just,two of them...alone...and...together..

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 2-Reunion

Chapter 2-Reunion

Frostland,The Next Day...

Frostland have just been established by Jack Frost. Formerly it was a Black Castle that owned by Pitch Black. Now he have ran away during the time when the castle began to collapsed. After the castle have destroyed,it was left in place for almost a year. Now,Jack has fixed the castle until it turned to the beautiful place for him and his beloved,Jamie Bennett.

Jack was the first person to wake up. He must got up from the bed early to make the breakfast meal for them both. He quickly cleaning himself and then heading to the kitchen. During along the morning,he just grinning to cheering alone. When he was preparing the meal,he was still smiling and chuckling. That morning,the time that very happy to him in his lifetime.

Then,Jamie was the next person to wake up. First,he looked beside him. He saw that his beloved husband wasn't beside him. He quickly left the bed and went to the bathroom to get his morning routine done. After he finished cleaning himself,he ran to the grand hall to find him.

When he reached to the grand hall,he quickly yelled his husband's name,"Jack!Jack!Where are you?".

When he got no respond,he tried searching at the balcony. Unfortunately,he wasn't there. He tried to search him every single place in the castle. But,he failed. No sign of his beloved husband. He sat on his chair at the throne and cried alone. He mumbled his name..

"Jack...Jack...where are you?"

He cried for long time. Until suddenly,the cold aura past through his body. He opened his eyes and looked at his back. He saw a white haired boy was grinning at him while he said,"Hey,sweetheart...looking for me?And...why are you crying?"

Jamie quickly got up from the chair and pounced him by hugged him. He asked with sobbed tone,"Jack...where are you going just now?I love you,Jack...please..don't leave me...". Jack chuckled a little as he kissed his lover's forehead and retorted,"Hey,slowdown,honey...I am going nowhere..just making breakfast for us both. And don't worry...I love you too..."

He stared at his eyes that were fulled of tears. Then,he rubbed his eyes and kissed his lips. Jamie changed his hand position from neck to his waist. No wonder if really loved him very much. Because,Jack was only in hi s life. He did not have any other person that have same personality like him.

Then,the boy said as he buried his face into his husband's chest,"Next time...don't leave me...you know how much I am worried about you...seriously..I am very concerned about you...don't want you to be in any trouble...you are my husband,Jack..you must take care of me.."

The white haired boy was just smirking while kissing him again. This time,he replied,"I am happy that I have you...you cared about me very much. Even though I am immortal...but,in you...I am a normal human...I really wanted to be with you,Jamie...that's why I am married with you...I am longing for someone who can take care of me and also fill me with a love feeling. It's you,Jamie..."

Jamie could not said anything beside mumbled his name,"Jack Frost..."

Jack also did the same thing,"Jamie..."

They were kissing again. They just liked to being alone,by kissing and together. After they broke the kiss. Jack held his hand and said,"Come on,sweetheart...let's eat...I have prepared for you a breakfast..if Reynald or mom always prepared for you breakfast meal,now it's my turn to do the same thing to you."

The boy blushed a little. He only silent himself and nodded slightly. Then,he followed his husband to a place where they were having breakfast. Not long time after that,he gaped when he saw the beautiful surrounding of the room. Jack chuckled again while he introduced the beautiful room to him,"This is the dining room,Jamie..."

He still not moving because he was stunned with the beautiful decoration of the room. Jack chuckling again,then pulled him to the chair. "Have a sit,sweetheart...". Jack pulled the chair for him to sit. Then,he nodded as he sat and thanked him. After that,they began eating the meal.

"Well,Jack...(Sniffed)..I just can't imagined how beautiful it was..the beautiful castle...and also..the beautiful and handsome immortal boy. A 318 years boy made the castle just for yourself and me. Oh,Jack Frost...I am so grateful that I believed you..."

The white haired boy blushed redder than the first one. He continued,"The breakfast is so delicious...I am never thought that you can't cook. But I was wrong.."

"Well,thanks,sweetheart...Actually,Tooth that taught me how to cook. So,why I can't do something to cheer the one I loved most...just for you.."

Then,Jamie's turn to blushing. He suddenly playing with the food,not eating the food. Jack chuckled once again then kissed him. "Hey,come on,sweetheart...eat faster,after that...we will walk around the castle,okay?"

The boy nodded as he ate his food fastly. After they having breakfast,Jack brought him wandering around the Frostland,The Home of Love.

North Pole-North Workshop...

"No,we must do something...Pitch will return in no time..."North sounded like objecting. Bunnymund said,"If Pitch are here...we're no longer safe anymore...The children will be in danger for once again."

"But,Aster...we must think about something...our future..and their future..what must we do?"

Then,they were arguing for a long time. Tooth and Sandy were only staring at them. Not wanting to disturb them. Suddenly,the Sandman patted her shoulder and made a snowflake symbol. Tooth then understood with the information. Then,she interrupted them.

"Umm,sorry to interrupt you...Maybe,we should meet Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett...they know what to do..". With a blink of eyes,they stopped arguing. North smiled widely and said,"Why I don't think about it earlier...". The other were just sighed and smirked.

"Prepare the sleigh!NOW!"

The monster and the Elves quickly preparing the sleigh and the troop of North's reeindeer. The guardian have ride on the sleigh and got ready to depart. "We must inform to them as soon as possible..Let's Go!"

He lashed his reeindeer,cause they began moving. They were leaving the workshop and heading to meet the couple. Along the way to them,they were having conversation.

"We don't have any power to stop him. Because,he's getting more stronger than before. I don't know what is his plan for this time. After the black alarm,now...we just wait..."North said.

"Hmm,perhaps...his next conspiracy will be more than that...I predict that he would do more bigger than a black alarm. Maybe it involves the world and also the people worldwide."Aster also agreed with his information.

"And,I forgot...hey,Sandy...how's gwenn?"

Sandy smirked while he nodded as sign that she was alright. Then,Tooth said,"Can you call her?We need her help. Maybe she know what will happen after this.". He nodded again while he closed his eyes.

"Oh no...this is not good..."North suddenly felt something not good.

"What is it?"

"We are heading to the Black Castle...not to New York..."

Everyone shocked with the information. "Is Jack Frost and Jamie are there?Why they're going there?It's dangerous."

"Only one thing to make sure...let's go..."

Frostland Gate...

"What?Is this the Black Castle?"

They were gaping with the castle area that supposed to be dark and black. But what they seen were,a beautiful blue sky,a beautiful grassland with a flower garden,a peace ocean,and very cool wind. They were more dumbfounded when they saw a huge icy-crystal blue castle and an icy pathway along to the castle.

"Are this just illusion,or i'm dreaming?Someone please slap my face...I can't believe it.."Tooth said while she gaped and asked someone to slap her face. Sandy slapped her with his whole energy. She smiled and said,"Wow!It's sick..It's real...I'm not dreaming.."

"So Beautiful..."Aster was also amazed. The Santa kept monitoring the sleigh until it landed on the castle frontyard. The frontyard was so big. A big pond with a high icy fountain,a huge and strong bulwark. They left the sleigh and looked to the surrounding.

"Who owned this beautiful castle?Are we supposed to meet with Jack and Jamie?"

"You are right..but the sleigh suddenly brought us here...let's go to the door...maybe we know why we're brought to here."North answered him as he locked the sleigh. They nodded and then followed him to the front door.

North knocked the door and asked,"Hello?Are somebody in the castle?". Tooth said to him,"I am so excited to see who is the owner of this castle. I hope he's a handsome guy,generous,and also not cruel.". Bunnymund laughed a little as he retorted,"You are dreaming too much,Tooth...No wonder you are a hyper cute fairy. Hihihi,otherwise he thinks that you are a jerk..."

"Hey,watch out your mouth,Aster..."

Suddenly,the door opened. Appeared a white haired boy and also a familiar brunnett.

"Hey North,long time no see!We are very missed you all!"He was very happy when he looked his leader and his best friend came to the castle. The Santa smiled and said,"Well,nice homeland,Jack!I'm glad you two have being together at all time. And also,we're just can happy for you two..."

Then,Jamie held his husband's hand and stared him,who was smirking at him and nodding. "I know,sweetheart...". He looked back at them and invited them,"Oh,hey...come in...make as your own home..".

Grand Hall-

"Woah!So big!And...Awesome!"Bunnymund amazed while he gaped as the other were also gaping. The couple just laughing while they were still holding hand each other.

"Well,why do you guys come here?"

The guardian glanced toward each other as they frowning all of sudden. The couple felt hesitated and doubted when the frowning face suddenly borned from their face.

"Actually..."

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 3-Letter From Manny

Chapter 3-A Letter from Manny

"What!Are you sure about this?"Jack shocked a lot about the information. Jamie was just silent himself and didn't wanted to hear the news. He stood shivering beside his husband while he closed his ear with his finger.

"Exactly...I don't what is his next plan...he had sent us a frightening message at the workshop. It's liked a black sand with a children's vision. I think he wanted to tell us that he has returned and began his new conspiracy."North explained with more detail about the news. The white haired boy held his staff tightly,groaning in anger and upset while Jamie was still silent himself.

"What should we do?He have returned and we just stand here and doing nothing..that's ridiculous. We must do something,defeat him back."He replied. The guardian could only gave shrugging,as sign that they also didn't have any idea about it.

Jack lowered his head while he frowned. He didn't expect that this would gonna happened. He lifted his head and looked at Jamie,who was getting sad. He concerned about him,"Jamie?Are you okay?"

Suddenly,he ran away from them and headed to the balcony. He cried very worst. Jack shouted his name,"Jamie!". Unfortunately,no respond from him. He decided to reach him and calmed him. Leaving his best friend behind and flew to the balcony,where Jamie was standing there.

He could felt a sore and sorrow feeling from his lover's heart. He also could felt a sad feeling from him. He leaned his staff at the balcony door and then walked slowly to him. He tried to comfort him,"Jamie..are you alright?"

He only heard a crying sound from his lover. He walked very closely to him and patted his shoulder. He tried again,"Jamie...". With more suddenly,Jamie hugged him very tightly. He stunned a little. He could felt that his chest was rubbed by his lover's face.

"Jamie..."

"I'm afraid,Jack..."Finally,he spoke up.

"Jamie...what do you afraid about?"

"I'm afraid that I will lose you...I don't want to be seperated from you. I am really need you...to filled the hole in my heart. My sadness can't be cured without you. Jack...Jack...I'm scared..I want to be together with you.."

Jack POV

I could felt his sorrow. He really needed me...to filled the emptiness in his heart. I can't just being losing him. He's my heart...he's my feeling..He was everything to me...I loved him very much. I smiled at him while I kissed his forehead and tried to comfort him.

"I know Jamie...I am also the same..want you to accompany me. We're married because we're caring each other,and loving each other..so,Jamie..I will not leave you for once. Never...because...I am truly love you..we are always closing each other..no matter what happen...I will be there for you,Jamie..just..."I stopped for a while and didn't wanted to continue.

"Just what,Jack?Just continue..."

When he demanded me to continue,I just nodded and said,"Just..you have to always believing in me...have faith in me..I can't complete without you..I-I love you,Jamie.."

I saw he lifted his face and stared toward me. I also can saw his smile in his face. Then,he rubbed his face at my chest again as he said,"I am also love you,Jack Frost...I am never thought that I will be falling in love with you...but,god's power...we're together now..and,we're married..when you said that just now,I suddenly felt happy. Your word have just filled the emptiness in my heart."

I am getting blushed. He was so flattered when I said that to him. But,he's my beloved. I am truly loved him. Suddenly,he said,"And...I really wanted to hear a word from you..."

"What is it?"

"I am more comfort if you call me,'Sweetheart' of something else..when you called me that,I am felt being protected by you. Seriously..."

I smiled lovingly at him while I put a kissed on his hair and retorted,"Okay,sweetheart...I will not forget that..and thank you for believing me.."

He stared at me once again but this time a wide smile have born from his face. I thought that I have been reflected by his smile. I am also smiling at him.

"I love you,Jack..."

"I love you too,sweetheart.."

We're enjoyed the hugging for a long time. Not realized that North and the rest were waiting for us. We're quickly released the hug and smiled each other. I asked him,"Feeling better?"

He nodded and replied,"Yeah...thank you,Jack.."

"I'm glad..come on,let's meet with them back...don't be afraid..I will be always at your side..no matter what happen...mom had entrusted me to take care of you. So,don't worry,sweetie..we will do this together.."I said to him while I gave my hand.

"That's your promise,Jack...remember that.."He smiled lovingly at me while he took my hand. We're holding hand each other. I nodded convincingly while I retorted,"Of course,kiddo...It's a promise..". Then,we're walking together back into the castle and met with the other guardian.

Aster suddenly asked me,"So,lovebird...having fun each other?". We're getting shy a little. I can saw that they were chuckling at us. "But whatever it is...I love Jamie..I love him very much...". More chuckled were heard from them.

"Yeah...we know...you can't live without him...but,anyway..what's our plan?"

"Hmm...about that,I am still thinking about it..."

Suddenly,we heard the door being knocked. We're quickly walked to the front door and opened it. Appeared Gwenn from the frontyard. I saw that Sandy was very happy to see her.

"Hello,guys...sorry i'm late.."She said apologizing. I smiled while I replied,"It's okay,Gwenn..come in.."

We're returned to the grand hall and talked again about Pitch. "So Gwenn...do you know what is your father's next plan?He's back..."

"Hmm..I don't know neither..but..when I got here..I found this letter at the front door. It wrote 'Jack Frost,Jamie and the Guardian'. Here...take a look at it."

I took the letter from her and opened it. I read it carefully.

To Jack Frost,Jamie Frost Bennett and also The Guardian,

I have been informed that Pitch Black has returned. I'm sure that he will come back with his new extreme plan and conspiracy. But,I am also sure that you all including Gwenn can defeat him. You must work together with it.

Later,there will be a new guardian. If you want to know who is the next guardian,you just wait a right time. It will revealed the next person whose gonna be a guardian.

But,for this time...Pitch has gathered all the dark ally members and formed or established a huge organization called 'Dark Alliance'. He and his ally have planned to destroy the light and then they will finished you. Be aware of that.

You also have to create a new alliance. Don't worry,I have chose 10 members to form an alliance. Each members have their own abilities. So,work together with them. They will arrived at your castle at night time. So,be ready.

Be ready for the new guardian...and I'm sure that you all will be happy.

From-  
Manny(MiM)

I folded off the letter and discussed back with them,"So,what are your opinion about this letter?".

"What Manny has decided,we just have to follow it. Maybe,he has his own agenda."North answered with more confident. The rest were also agreed with him. I am also nodded..agreed with his opinion.

"So,this hall should be our meeting place."

"Of course..."

Somewhere in the dark place...

"Hmm,it seems that they also have create their own alliance like us."A red robe man said angrily.

"Whatever it is...we must destroy the light first..then,we will finish them all...ahahaha.."A woman voice said with evil laugh.

"Yeah,your right...lady..we must destroy them...no pity and no peace..who's gonna with me?"Another man said.

Heard a loud cheer from the whole place.

"I'm glad that you all support me...remember...this is...our final war.."A familiar man said as he looked to the window. What was more shockingly,the window view toward the Frostland.

"You have took my castle...now,it's time to take over the light from all of you..."

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 4-First Meet

Chapter 4-First Meet

Frost Castle,8:00 p.m,

The chandelier shone the whole grand hall. Jack and Jamie were sitting at the ice throne. North,Bunnymund,Tooth,Sandy and Gwenn were at the meeting room for a close meeting. The couple were of course waiting for the member to come to the castle while they were having some meal that Jack has just made for them both.

"Well,sweetheart..are you ready for this?"Jack asked him with smiling. Jamie nodded while he placed the meal tray on his table beside his chair and held his hand. Then,he kissed his hand and said,"Of course,Jack...I am ready for this...but,I am always wondered who is the next guardian...I hope he or she can save the children same like you. Don't worry,I am still love you no matter what happen."

The white haired boy chuckled a little and retorted,"Of course,Jamie..You are mine..and...nobody that can take you from me. It's final..I am yours..I am your beloved husband...so,now..do you still love me?"

"Hey!Don't talk about that..Of course I am still love you..I love you more than anything..yes,Jack...I'm serious..my heart is only for you..Although you are immortal but in my sight,you are a normal human same like other people. We are truly together until my last breathe. Is it clear,Jackson Overland Frost?"

Jack blushed a little and then put a kiss on his forehead then at his lips. Their tongue shyly licking each other. Jamie seemed like him overtaking himself. Yes,of course he wanted Jack to dominate him at all time. "You know,Jack...you are more handsome than I thought in my whole life. I am happy to see you and to be with you...being with you make myself feel happy and more happy in my whole life."

"Well,thank you,sweetie..I am so flattered with your lovely word..so,are you done eating?"

"Well,of course...now,we only have to wait for the member to come..."

Jack nodded as they were kissing again until they were not realized that the door was being knocked by someone. Suddenly,Jack snapped from the kiss and said to his beloved,"Hey,sweetheart...looks like they have coming..you call the rest while I will greet them..."

Jamie nodded slightly and agreed,"Okay,Jack..."

They went to their own path. Jamie was heading to the meeting room while Jack was heading to the front door.

Meeting room

"Manny must have his own agenda why we should establish an alliance. See?He have a good idea to destroy Pitch and his comrade."North said clearly to his follower.

"But,whatever it is..we must be careful because Pitch will know about this in no time...maybe now...or tomorrow..or he had knew about this a long time ago..we don't know.."Aster said

"Aster's right...besides..after what he had done to his own daughter,Gwenn..we must be cautious that we afraid he would did the same thing to us...especially Jamie Frost Bennett...and his husband,Jack Frost.."Tooth agreed with his opinion. Gwenn and Sandy just silent themselves because they would not liked to interrupt them.

Suddenly,the door opened and Jamie quickly ran to North and the guardian. He said,"Hey,the members have coming..come on..let's go.."

With that,they quickly exited the meeting room and walked to the grand hall for a first meeting.

Grand Hall.

"All the members have been gathered here. 10 members that have been chosen by Manny."Jack Frost informed to North once he and the other guardian arrived. The santa smiled and replied,"Good,Jack...now,everyone..have a sit."

All the members sat at their own respective chairs. After all have ready,North began the meeting.

"Firstly,I would like to welcome you all to Frost Castle. Welcome to our alliance. You all have been chosen by Manny to cooperate with us. You know,being a superhero or extraordinary person have a lot of responsible. We must be deserve it."

They nodded as they focused on his speech. He continued,"Well,before that..I want to introduce all members in this meeting..."He opened the letter that been given by Manny(MiM) and read it.

"To all guardian,I have chose 10 members to cooperate with you. Each of them have their own outstanding abilities. They are...

1)Merida-The Greatest Archery 2)Hiccup-The Greatest Dragon Trainer 3)Sora and Roxas-The Greatest Keyblade Wielder 4)Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum-The Greatest Pokemon Trainer and Researcher 5)Master Aqua-The Greatest Keyblade Master 6)Professor Layton-The Greatest Scientist 7)Takato Matsuda and Lee-Jenrya-The Greatest Tamer

These 10 members and also a dragon have chosen by me to help you to destroy the dark alliance. And remember...there will have a new guardian among of you.

From-Manny"

He gave the letter to Aster and continued his speech,"Well,you all are the lucky person. You all have to know that,we must defeat the dark alliance which also consist of 10 members that lead by Pitch Black. They all have one big mission. To destroy the light and also the children future."

Suddenly,Merida spoke up,"Master North,what can I conclude that that alliance have been created to achieve one big conspiracy. But,in the same time,they were also have been planned to destroy this castle because they knew that this castle was the source of the whole light. Then,when the source has been destroyed,their plan to destroy the world will be easier."

The members agreed with her opinion. North turned his sight to the other guardian. They were also agreed with her. Jamie and Gwenn also agreed with her. Then,he turned back to his comrades and began to say,"Well,everyone have agreed with Merida's opinion. So,is there any opinion to support her?"

"Yes...I have one..."An auburn brunette raised his hand. He was Gary Oak. North smirked and nodded,"Yes,what is your opinion."

"Umm,Master North...I am sure that Dark Alliance will begun the war in no time. But,they must start from the beginning. Let say,their beginning plan is destroy this castle. Then,they will create chaos through the world. When the chaos have been created,a huge disease will spreaded. Their mission is to the destroy any source of light so they can create the darkness to realize their mission. And the war between them and us will start. I won't deny if there is more,because their plan is their secret that we never know. But,if we really want to reveal their plan..I just can only say that it would be risk. They are also like us...have outstanding power."

The members and also the guardian agreed with him. North gave his answer about Merida and Gary's opinion. "Well,it seems that we have reached the final word. Congratulation to all members for being chosen here. Now,you all can have a rest. Tooth will show you the room. The meeting tonight ends here,you all may dismiss."

They got up from the chairs and bowed to each other. North,Aster,Sandy and Gwenn returned to the meeting room while Tooth brought them to their bedroom. Jack and Jamie like always,being alone in the balcony while watching the beautiful night scene.

"Jack..."

"Yes,sweetheart?"

"I just want to ask you...you think..who is the next guardian?"

Jack thought for a while. Then,he answered,"Hmm...I don't know..maybe...it's you?..". Jamie laughed a little as he shook his head and said,"I think not me...don't be a fool Jack..but..actually,I am really want to become a guardian like you..so,I can live for eternity and most happy,I can be together with you for the rest of eternity...seriously.."

The snowy haired boy blushed a little. He pulled him closer to his body and kissed his lips. He said between the kiss,"Well,if you can't be a guardian..at least you are always in my heart..I could not love anyone except for you,Jamie...I love you very much..I love you more than I love the whole people including Tooth."

The brunette felt comfortable with his lovely word and also his cold aura that 'binded' through his body. He pulled his husband's face and kissed him again. "I want you,Jack..I am only want you in my life.."

"Well,of course,sweetheart..I am yours now.."

Then,the kiss was replaced by an enjoying hug. Jamie managed to have a tears on his cheek. He mumbled against Jack's shoulder,"I love you,Jack Frost...I love you so much...".

"If you love me very much,Jamie...I love you more than you love me...A boy who have been alone for more than 300 years,now finally,he have his life companion. It's me,Jack Frost..."

"Jack..."

"Jamie..."

They were silent for a while so they can enjoyed the hugging. Until someone approached them. "Umm,Jack..Jamie..are we interrupting you?". The couple quickly released the hugging and looked at the person who rebuked them.

"Oh,Gary and friends..nope..you're not..come here.."Jack smiled at them. They walked closer to the couple so they can have chatting with them. They were Gary,Ash,Sora and Roxas.

"So,how was your holiday,Jamie?"Gary asked toward his student.

"It was great..you know..being with Jack..make my holiday so meaningful...I'm sure that Professor also being happy with Ash,right?"

Gary and his lover became shy automatically. The auburn brunette introduced the couple to him,"Hey,Ashy boy...let me introduce..this is Jamie,my student and beside him is his husband,Jack Frost..."

"Nice to meet you two...i'm glad you two also have been together.."Ash smiled at them as bowed. Then,Sora's turn to speak.

"Well,i'm sure that we are the same status..we're gay..right?"

They nodded until Jamie asked his new friend,"Wait...you two are also..."

"Exactly,Jamie..let me introduce ourselves,my name is Sora...while beside me is my boyfriend,Roxas..umm,you know..we're unlike you..we're not married yet.."

The other couple didn't showed any negative respond otherwise they smiled and congratulated them. Ash said,"Maybe you can marry with him later..you know,being guy with guy are the hardest thing in the world. Don't worry,he will be yours officially..."

When he told them that,they were laughing as they enjoyed the beautiful night. Suddenly,Jack asked,"Umm,where's Takato and Lee Jenrya?"

"Umm...maybe they were tired and..."

BOOOOMMMMM!

"What's that explosion?"Gary asked in panicked suddenly. The rest were abosolutely shocked with the explosion. They quickly headed to the frontyard to identify where the explosion was came.

"It sounds like from the grassland..."Jack said in anxious.

To Be Continued...  



	6. Chapter 5-First Confrontation

Chapter 5-

Frostland,That night

"What the hell that's going on?"Professor Layton asked as he joined the couple with the other members including the guardian. Jack answered as he still in anxious,"I don't know...who dare attacking my place?I thought no one except you all knew about this place."

Jamie held his hand while calmed him,"Calm down,Jack...don't be so anxious..I know you're still shocked with this..but it's okay..we could do it together..". He smirked at him while put a kiss at his cheeks,"Thank you,sweetheart.."

They were quickly exited the castle and headed to the castle door. He opened the door and continued to the grassland. Suddenly,his eyes was widened and he absolutely shocked due to what have just happened. The grassland were in fire.

"What!"

"The whole grassland have burned. The fire smoke have covered the whole sky. The sky is black and dark. No sounds of chirping bird!"Tooth shouted in agony.

"Come on!Help Jack extinguish the fire!"Aster then shouted to his comrade. They nodded then followed the Easter Bunny back into the castle to get some water. Leaving Aqua,Ash,Gary and also the couple.

"Jack Frost,are you sure that you can extinguish all these fires?Because you are ice type and ice is weak on fire. If you can't,let us help you."Aqua hesitated when Jack wanted to go forth to the fires. He suddenly stopped and turned back to her.

"I don't know...but,I must try..this is my place..and I can't let my dreams gone with so easily. Not this time..."Jack answered defending his opinion. But actually,he also felt hesitated with his ability when he was too weak on fire. He closed his eyes while his face was frowned. Jamie stood beside him and held his hand again. He mumbled,"Jack...".

"But,she was right..I don't know what to do..but,I must...for the sake of our place.."

"No Jack..i'm sure you can do it..like you did before..besides,Ash,Gary and Aqua are here to help you. And also the other member..and most important..you have me to be with you..I am always at your side.."

"But..."

Jamie put his finger on his mouth and continued,"Don't say anything..just believe yourself..and god wills,i'm sure you can do it..". Aqua and the other couple nodded smiling at him as they agreed with Jamie. Jack stared at his lover and kissed him. He suddenly smiled and told him gently,"Thanks again,Jamie...Without you,I can't get the spirit like this..you're my spirit.."

The brunette cupped his face and kissed him back as he retorted,"Uh-huh..so,what are you waiting for..do it..". The white haired boy nodded as he released his hand and said,"Okay...this is it..". With that,he flew through the fire to save his castle.

"Ashy..our turn..."Gary gave command to Ash,who was nodding. They took out their pokeball from their pocket and threw it onto the ground. Appeared Blastoise and Gyrados. The auburn haired boy commanded to both Pokemon,"You two..use the hydro pump and also water gun!"

As the couple were busy with their 'pet',Aqua chuckled a little while told to him something,"Heh,nice 'pet'..well..".

"Well thank you,Master Aqua...hey,why you didn't show your abilities?Show your power to us."

"With my pleasure..."Aqua with gladly,she walked forth to the open field that not infected by fire and quickly summoned her keyblade. She threw her keyblade to the sky while she used her bubble power from her body and contacted with it. Suddenly,a huge water beam squirted with very high pressure to her surrounding.

Jamie only watched them from the castle door. He don't have any power to help them unless he only could prayed for them. His power have lost since Jack's 'miracle' last year.

"I wish I could help them...they're trying with their best to get rid of these catastrophe..I am worried about them all but I am really worried and concerned about Jack..my lovely husband."

"Hahahaha...Finally,I have found you,Bennett!"Suddenly,a familiar man voice said to him. Jamie snapped with it as he asked,"Show yourself!I know you're here!If you're not a coward!Show Yourself!"

"We're not coward you filthy boy. We're everywhere...we're can go and hide anywhere that we want to. Hahaha...don't be a fool,Bennett!You are not like us..have power..you're just a normal human!A mortal!And you know what is the special about mortal?Nothing!And what is the advantage of being a mortal?Being fooled...being cheated..and easily emotional!"

Jamie closed his eyes and ears while he cried. He kneel onto the ground and shouted in agony,"Please!Please!Go away from me!I know i'm not like you all!Go away!"

"Hahaha!Eh?You're suddenly crying?Aww..baby..baby..mama's here...let mama hug you!Hahahaha!"The same man was still provoking him.

"Please!Please!Go away!"

"Haha!We don't want to go away!We still want to make you suffer..then,we will move on to them."

"Go away...go away.."Jamie became weak. He was getting weaker. Until finally,he said his last word,"Please..."He fainted.

Gladly,Gary had noticed him. He told to his lover,"Ashy!Jamie was fainted!". The couple quickly ran to him and tried to wake him up. But unfortunately,he didn't give any respond. When it became critical,Gary shouted calling Jack.

"Jack Frost!Jamie was fainted!"

"What happened to him?Why he suddenly fainted?"Jack asked his friend. He tried to lean Jamie's head on his arm. Then,he kissed his head.

"I don't know..when I looked toward the front door..I suddenly noticed that he was already fainted.."

The tears started to flow through Jack's cheeks. He kissed his forehead and mumbled his lover's name,"Jamie..."

Once the fire have been extinguished about 40 minutes,the members gathered at the front door. Tooth sat beside the couple and tried to identify that cause him fainted. After a few minutes,she found something and told to Jack.

"Umm,actually,Jack...he was depressed. The cause is,he was being provoked by someone until he could not hold it anymore. When it became worst,he started to become weak and weak until when once he became weaker,he fainted."

"Provoke him?But..who dare did that to my beloved?I'm sure that he will deserve with the same punishment."

"It's me,Frost!"

They quickly turned the sight to the pathway. Appeared a familiar man behind the black mist. It's Pitch Black. He's back.

"Pitch!How dare you made him suffer!I will not let you disturb him!"Jack shouted in anger with agony. He can't controlled his temper when he saw his enemy in front of his eyes.

"Oh...you blame me about him...but how about these calamity?"Pitch seemed didn't regreted about it.

"So!You're the one who did all this fire!Pitch I swear in the name of god..I will kill you!"

"What?Me?No..no..no..if you want to blame me only because of fire...not just me,Frost!Watch your word before you blame me!"Pitch said while he laughed. Jack still didn't shocked about it. He still blame Pitch for it.

"Who else?"

"Me and my comrade!10 people in my behind!"He answered while he summoned all his friend. A lot of black mist appeared from Pitch's behind. Then,appeared 10 people behind him.

"What!"Sora,Roxas,Aqua,Ash and Gary shocked at the same time. Then soon,followed by the guardian. Jamie was still unconscious.

"Yes!They are my people...we are called 'The Dark Alliance'!Consist of 10 members,they are-Master Xehanort,Maleficent,Xemnas,Vanitas,Professor James Moriarty,Lord Hades,Erik the Phantom,Shan Yu,Lord Voldemort and also Lucius. We came here with one mission..To Destroy the light!And also the world!"He introduced his members as he explained the purpose of their coming.

"Oh,so..these are your members...that have been chose by Filthy Manny..'Light Alliance'!Hahhaha!Maybe you should change the name to 'Oblivion Alliance'. So pathetic!"He continued but this time he provoked and teased them.

"I do not expect that Xehanort,Vanitas,Hades and Xemnas would joined them...No wonder they said like this..."Sora said to Roxas and Aqua.

Flashback-The Nobodies Castle.

"Hey...where are you going!We're not finished yet!"Sora tried to stop them from running away. Xehanort stopped while the rest continued running away.

"Hahaha!You will know soon,kid...A war will begun soon...so..be ready!Hahahahaha!"Then,he ran away.

End of Flashback

"So...that was 'the war' that he talking about..."Sora ended his story.

"Hahaha!Okay...that's all for today..a lot of suffering that you will bear after this..what kind of suffering it is...you will know soon...so..we're going back now...Smell ya later!"Pitch gave his final speech while he mimicked Gary's word.

"Hey!That's my word,you buffoon!"Gary mad when he heard that.

They disappeared from the view. Then,everyone turned back their focus to Jamie.

"What we should do?"Takato asked Jack.

"Come on...let's bring him to the castle...he should get a lof of rest...come on...quickly!"Jack answered while he lifted him with bridal style. After that,they returned back to the castle for the next plan.

To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter 6-Dark Plan

Chapter 6-Dark Plan

Grand Castle,The Next Night.

"We must destroy him no matter what..you know,during the day,we're always been threatened by them..the light..if we don't make it very quick,maybe it would become more worst.."Lord Voldemort spoke while rubbed his pet,a big snake.

"Voldemort's right...we should make it faster...you know,staying in this bloody castle without doing anything..we are like tosser..we're must begin the war in closer time...if not,the alliance will be prosecuted by the law.."Lucius Malfoy agreed with his master.

"Whose the law?Why they want to prosecute our alliance?They have no right in this case.."Master Xehanort asked as he drank a cup of vodka. Pitch that was just staring at the window earlier turned his sight to his comrades and answered,"It's Manny...The Man in Moon!..He's a royal law.."

"What can a moon do to us?He is just a static...can't do anything beside moving to its path."Voldermort laughed when Pitch said moon.

"Don't be a tosser,Voldermort...he's a powerful man in the world. Our power can't defeat him. Watch your mouth,mate..."

"Hey,hey,hey...Listen here,you bollocks..we were gathered here to unite in order to destroy the light..so,why should we argue about this?"Professor James Moriarty suddenly spoke up. He seemed can't controlled his temper when the hot topic became a conflict.

"Moriarty is right..each of us have the outstanding abilities. We can't just sit here and argue like this..if it continues,the dark alliance would not become powerful team."Maleficent agreed with James. With that,they were instantly silent themselves and returned to their place.

"So,what is our plan?First plan?"Shan Yu asked.

"Hmm,like I just said before..if they want us to be prosecute by an order..we will destroy their small light first..."Pitch gave the opinion as he folded his arms.

"How is that,my master?What is your plan?"Voldermort then asked.

"The Enchanted Dominion..."

Everyone suddenly gaped with the answer. They were seemed not understood about his plan.

"Enchanted Dominion?"Xemnas confused.

"I know you all wondering what I said just now. We must kill the source of light..because with that light,they become stronger..when we have destroy the light..our mission will become easier than we ever think..I mean..steal his light or more specific..his heart!"

The members were looking each other. Trying to capture what Pitch was meant. Then,Vanitas asked,"Who is it?"

Pitch smiled and said,"Jack Frost's precious thing in his whole life.."

"Hah!You mean..."Suddenly the black spiky haired boy captured something from his riddle.

"Yes..it's him..now..he was fainted..it's his first torture. After this..it will be his last torture,Death!"

Everyone shouted in happiness. But their happiness were also covered with evil and hatred. With that,their spirit will became increased with more energetic.

Frost Castle

"Is he still unconscious?"Jack asked Tooth,who was checking and observing Jamie,who was fainted because of the dark alliance torture. She looked at him and answered,"He's still weak..he don't have any energy to support him for keep conscious. His memory is sleeping,same with his heart. Can't even locate the main cause of his faint."

"Memory?"Jack asked once again.

"It's part of our life,Master Jack...the memory..each person were given by god a small precious thing in ourselves,that is Memory. The memory and the heart are connected. If both of the system..or from one of them was malfunction..he can't awaken from his sleep because either heart or memory or both of them were not functioning or I mean...sleep."Sora suddenly spoke up. Explained the definition of memory.

The white haired boy looked at his lover with concerned and worried,"Jamie.."

"Guys,better if we let him rest for a while. Come on,we're still have some work to do..Jack?"North then spoke while patted the snowy boy. He seemed refused to follow them. Then,he said,"No..you all go first..I just want to be alone with him for a while.."

They respected his decision. Then,they exited the room,leaving the couple. Once they disappeared from the doorstep,Jack turned his sight to his lover again and this time,he held his hand and tightened the grip between their hand.

"Jamie..why they did this to you?How could they..you're just a weak person,sweetie..a weak person who want yourself being protect by someone stronger. I promise..I promise I will destroy them.."

He kissed Jamie's hand and continued,"Jamie Frost Bennett..I love you so much..even though you're alive or not..I am still love you,only you,Jamie..I will protect you no matter what happen."

He kissed his hand again and then covered his face onto the mattress. Not long after that,he suddenly felt something tight in his hand. He quickly looked toward his hand and he saw that Jamie's hand was moving. He smiled a little as he tried to wake him up.

"Jamie?Is that you?"

"J-Jack..."Jamie began to give response.

"I'm here,sweetheart...are you alright?"

"C-Can you...sleep with me?Please?"

Jack smiled widely as he nodded. He couldn't do anything beside agreed with him. He answered,"O-Okay..".

He let go his hand and moved to the right side of the bed. He sat on the bed and then lying beside his lover. He held his hand once again while his body faced toward him.

"I'm here,sweetheart..you need a lot of rest,you know.."

"I-I know.."He was still weak and can't spoke with full sentence. Jack just chuckled while kissed his forehead and said,"Well..have a nice sleep,kiddo.."

"T-Thank you,Jack..."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he asked,"For what?"

"For the best kiss and also best word that I have ever heard in my life..."Jamie managed to speak in full sentence.

"I love you,Jamie.."

"I love you too,Jack..First..and one..and..only.."

Jack leaned forth to kiss his lips. Which Jamie returned with a same kiss but in weak state. Can't gave him a best kiss as Jack. Then,they were soon drifted into lovely sleep with their hand were holding each other.

Grassland,Frostland.

North,the guardian and the members of alliance were observing the grassland,that have been burned by Dark Alliance. The beautiful grassland became the chaos grassland. Takato asked to him. From earlier,he still holding Jen's hand.

"Master North...how we want to fix it back?It need to take a lot of time..I'm sure that we never could make it. Any idea?"

North answered while patted him,"Well,son..maybe we should combine our power together. Who knows,it will become a beautiful grasslanf field ever. We have to help Jack and Jamie. This is their beautiful homeland. Jack made this place for him and his beloved."

"But...how?"

"I get it!"Gary's loud voice made their attention turned to him.

"How?"

"We can...but,I need all your help..hehe..it would be amazing place ever..and when they moved to another new homeland,this place will be an exciting interest place for the tourist to visit here."

Everyone were listening to Gary's idea very carefully. After that,they began their task as have been planned.

Grand Castle

"What!They are so bloody hell!"Voldermort groaned in anger while he shocked with the news. Pitch continued speak,"Gah!They have fixed the grassland..now,we have realized that their heart are full of light.."

"They are so absoobloodylootely filthy mudblood!More bloody than Dumbledore and Potter!"Malfoy agreed.

"Absoobloodylootely?What's that mean?"Hades asked with his confuse face.

"It's UK word..you know nothing about it..."

"Hey!No time for this language argument!Now we have to think how we want to destroy Jamie's heart so no more light that protecting them."

"You have said that we will do the Enchanted Dominion plan.."James Moriarty chuckled little.

Pitch walked to the big window and looked to outside.

"Don't worry,mate...because..our plan has just begin..."

To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 7-Final Chp-The Losing

Light Overcomes Darkness(Final Chapter)

Grand Hall,Frostland...

"What should we do,Master Jack?"Asked Hiccup as he stood in worry.

Jack thought a while. He must do something to save his kingdom and also...his beloved. Soon,after 5 minutes,he spoke telling the answer for Hiccup's question.

"We fight..."

North was the first who felt hesitated with his friend's decision. He asked him once again for confirmation,"Are you sure,Jack?Because,they are more powerful than us.". The white haired boy turned from the window to his leader,"Yes,to save this kingdom...I mean,this castle..we must fight..we must show our real power..we are the light alliance. And,most important..our main mission is...to save our main source of light,Jamie Bennett.."

All members gathered around Jack as he continued,"They can't defeat us if we work together. That's why Manny chose you all,Hiccup,Merida,Layton,Ash,Gary,Roxas,Sora,Takato,Jenrya,and Master Aqua to destroy them. We can't let the darkness destroy us."

"COME OUT YOU LITTLE FREAK!FIGHT WITH US!"

"Oh god...they asked us to fight with them...are you ready?"Asked Tooth when they suddenly heard someone voice came from outside. Jack nodded and answered,"I'm ready...guys?"

They all nodded to show that they were also ready to confront with Dark Alliance members. Then,Jack said,"Come on..let's go.."

With that,they left the grand hall and exited the castle. They were heading to the courtyard and then grassland,where the battle will begun.

The Scene Changed...

Grassland...

The light alliance members and dark alliance members finally met each other. Their eyes were contacting each other with anger and hatred.

Pitch Black began to speak,"Hahaha...finally...we meet again.."

The guardians took a few steps to front simultaneously. Jack replied Pitch's word,"Yeah!Tell me..why did you come here?".

"Hahaha...I did not expect that you are very stupid,Jackson Overland Frost...of course we're came here to destroy your main source of light...We want Jamie Bennett to be killed."

"If you want to kill him,you must fight with us first...we will not let you kill him..Not even a finger on him!"

"You just a weak young boy...our power are more outstanding than you...you can't defeat us with your power...we're 'invisible'..."Voldermort interrupting.

North also interrupting,"You are underestimate us,mate..you are underestimate us..."

"Hey!That's my word,you dumb!"Bunnymund groaned when he heard 'mate'.

"Shut up,Aster..no time for this fight.."

"Let the battle...BEGIN!HAHAHAHAH!"Pitch raised his hand and the fight began.

The dark members suddenly turned into the black mist. Flying around the sky. Searching the victim that they wanted to choose. The light members came closer to each other and made a circle so they can saw the mist that flying around.

"Watch out,guys...they are everywhere!"Warned Jack.

"I choose you,Jack!You took my castle from me...now,it's time for me to take it back from you!"Pitch said in the mist.

"This is between you and me,Pitch!Guys...When I give the signal...we split...understand?"

They understood as they waited for the signal from Jack. Then...

"NOW!"

They splitted to the whole direction to search their contenders. The real fight began with as the rhythm of sorrow,the lightning stroke rapidly.

Meanwhile at couple room...

Jamie was still unconscious. His heart was still sleeping. He can't woke up for a short time. The barrier around his bed was still protecting him from any dark magic. The door was sealed with a snow barrier.

In a time,Jamie dreamt about something. Someone told him something in his dream.

Wake up...

It's time...

Begin your new life...

To save the children civilisation...

Quickly,Jamie finally woke up from his 'sleep'. As he woke up,the barrier suddenly broke into the piece of shining glass.

"A dream...what is that all about...a new...guardian?"Jamie asked himself.

As he still thinking about the dream that he had,he suddenly heard a big explosion came from outside. The explosion occured repeatedly as he heard the lightning.

"What is that explosion?"

He got off from the bed and ran off towards the balcony. He saw the surrounding turned to chaos and unpeace. He saw a lot of black and light mist. It seemed that both of mist were struggling that seemed like fighting. The grassland turned to a huge fire. The smoke make surrounding became more worst than before. At the same time,Jamie remembered something.

"God!The battle!It's already begin...Oh no...Jack!"

He quickly left the room and ran to outside. He watched them from the top of the fortress,at the top of watchtower. He saw the fight getting worst. They used their whole energy to show who will won the battle. It's not a normal battle...it's a final battle..an extraordinary battle.

"JACKKKKKKKKK!"Jamie shouted his husband's name.

Jack Frost,who was fighting with his enemy,Pitch Black,heard someone called him. He turned back and saw Jamie was the one who yelled his name.

"JAMIEEE!"

"Ohhwww!Finally...he's here!Someone!Bring him to me!"Pitch smiled when he saw the most wanted person at the tower. Jack quickly said,"No!I will not let you take him!Fight with me first!"

"Ah!It wasting my time..."

Meanwhile on the Watchtower...

"Jack!Don't lose!Fight him!"

"Well..Well..Well.. ...Finally...I found you!"

Jamie quickly looked back and he saw a black mist behind him. Then,appeared a bald old man behind the mist. It's Lord Voldermort.

"What do you guys want from me?"

"Don't talk too much...come over here..."Voldermort reached him and then disappeared behind the mist. Jack shocked as he shouted,"Jamie!Where are you!"

"Hey,Jack...look at me..."

The white haired boy looked back. Once he changed his sight,he suddenly...

THUMP!

He fell down onto the ground with a loud bang. North and the other members quickly came after him and helped him. "Jack,are you alright?"Asked Gary.

"They've got Jamie..."

"WHAT!"All of them were shocked in disbelief.

"Are you serious,Jack?"Tooth wanted a confirmation from him. He gave a weak nod.

"...he's right...We have Jamie right now!"

The members turned to the source of voice. They saw Pitch was lifting Jamie.

"Give Jamie to me,Pitch!"Jack begged. He still weak.

"You want him?Here...take him...he's such a maggot to us...but...before that...receive this gift from us!Hahaha!"Pitch said and laughed as he summoned his dark sword and suddenly,he stabbed his sword into Jamie's chest.

"JAMIE!"

Suddenly,Jamie's heart flowed out from the body and faded away into a particle of light. Then,Pitch returned Jamie to the light members by throwing. A loud thump shaken Jack's body.

"JAMIE!"Jack quickly reached his lover and made him lying on his arm.

"Jamie...Jamie..answer me,sweetheart..."

"Ugghh...Jack...i-i'm sorry...I-I can't h-hold any longer..."Jamie still managed to give a sweet smile toward his lovely husband as he coughed. A blood flowed out from his mouth so badly. Jack can't controlled his tears.

"Jamie...don't say that...you're still alive.."

Suddenly,Jamie's leg started to fade away. All of them were looked in shock. Now,Jamie was heartless. No heart inside him. Jack said,"Jamie...Jamie...your leg..."

"It happens when I become a heartless...no heart inside me..Maybe...it's time for me to leave this world forever. It's tim for me to move to a place where I can find peace forever. And...it's time for me to...let my heart..finding it's own peaceness..At least...I could not feel sorrow anymore..But...there's a feeling...that never vanished from me..."

Jamie's leg have faded completely while his waist getting transparent. The light particle still overcomes through his body. Jamie continued,"But...remember,Jack Frost...no one could get us apart from each other..we have promised each other...we will be together forever...in the world...and in the hereafter. So Jack...don't cry for me...you have to be strong...destroy the dark alliance...finish their story..."

The waist had faded completely...

"Jamie...but,you will not manage to see the new guardian..."

"It's okay..I hope..you're happy with the new guardian...I just can be happy for you all...And...my last word to you,Jack Frost..."

The chest started to fade completely.

"I love you,Jack...Always...remember me..."

Jack tighten the grip between the hand,"I promise,Jamie...and..I love you too..."

He managed to give a last kiss on the lips before Jamie gone forever. Finally,Jamie had completely vanished from the view. The light particle flew on the sky. Jack hugged himself,he became lonely. He don't have anyone to be with...He cried uncontrolly. He saw a white shiny ring on the ground. It's Jamie's wedding ring that he gave to him when they were married. He took the ring and kissed it as he cried.

"Jamie...sweetheart.."

"Hahahaha!How do you feel when you lose the one you love most...sorrow?sad?hate?angry?"Asked Pitch with a smile face.

The scene changed...

Grassland...15 minutes later...

"Jack...you have been sit here for 15 minutes...and...the battle still not end yet.."Aqua comforting him.

"Aqua's right...come on...let's end this..and let Jamie's soul rest and peace."Tooth agreed.

Jack got up as he took his frost staff and wiped off his tears. He opened his eyes and stepped forward. "Come on guys...let's end this..."

They nodded and ready with themselves. They were still have another battle with the dark members.

"Ahhhh!You're still want to fight with us...you will lose,maggot!"Provoked Pitch.

"Once we begin the battle there's no turning back...It's a victory...or oblivion..so guys...are you ready?"Jack gave a final word and asked them whether they have ready or not.

When they ready,with a count of three,they began running toward the dark members. This time,the fight getting more hard and more violence. The light members fought for Jamie,cause they got a new strength.

"What the...they become more stronger than before..."Voldermort complained.

"You're right..."Lucius also agreed.

As they continued fighting,suddenly...a huge light ray striking Shan Yu's body. He found his own death. One down,nine to go. The member at the both side were searching the source of the light ray.

They saw two strange person were standing on the fortress. An old man wore a white robe,black shoes,supported by a black staff. He had a white hair and white beard. And,beside an old man,a strange person was also standing with him. His face was covered by a white hoodie,wearing a white cape,white coat,white vest,white shirt,white tie,white pants,and also white shoes. Or,in other word,he's mysterious.

Who were that person?

To Be Continued...Wait for an EPILOGUE! 


	9. Epilogue-Guardian of Faithand Love

Light Overcomes Darkness(Epilogue)

Epilogue-Guardian of Faith and...Love.

Grassland-The same time...

"Who's that stranger?"Aqua felt strange with their presence. An old man and also a...strange man. Jack still mourning as he gripped Jamie's ice ring that been given during their wedding.

"Jamie...I really need you.."Jack's tears overflowed on his cheek. Once his tears was dropped on the ground it turned to ice. Tooth patted him and said,"Jack...don't need to mourn. He don't get any peace if you mourn like this. Please,Jack...don't be like this...do it for Jamie..."

The white haired boy suddenly reminisced about Jamie's last word before he died.

"Finish them,Jack...I know I can count on you. Do it for me...You won't disappoint me..I hope a new guardian can make you happy and cheer. Because...I know...that he/she will make sure that you will be happy forever. I'm glad you are my husband,Jack Frost...I love you..."

Jack put the ring inside his blue sweater and got up. He said,"Yes,Jamie...I will not disappoint you this time...this is my task..to make sure..your last wish come true...I'm your husband,Jamie...I'm yours..."

Then,he took glance toward the strangers. He asked her,"Who are they?"

The stranger flew down from top of the tower and joined with the light alliance. The old man said,"Ahh...you all have did the great job...now,let us help you to defeat the dark alliance."

North suddenly shocked and quickly said,"Oh barnacle...You are Manny!Everybody...bow!"

Everybody also shocked when North said that old man was Manny. They quickly bowed as the sign of high respect to him. Manny smiled as he said,"No need to bow on me...I come here with my new assistant to help you to destroy them.". He walked to Jack and patted him. He said again,

"I'm sorry for what just happened to you,Jack...Jamie was a great help to us...he's the last light..."

Jack smiled. He let his tears flowed again on his cheek. He replied,"It's okay,my lord...For whatever reason is...I love him with all my heart...I would never be falling love with anyone. Jamie is always in my heart...i'm still his husband...and his guardian."

Manny was glad to hear him saying like that. Then,he called his assistant that seemed to be unknown,came to him. He said to him,"Master.J...I need you to help Jack defeat Pitch. And remember...take care of him until the battle reaches end."

"Understand,my Lord."Master J nodded. Jack felt something not quite right when Manny called him Master J. And also,he also felt that the voice was familiar to Jamie. He asked his Master,"My Lord...who is he?Master J?"

"He is my assistant,Master Johnson Burgess."

"Oh...I see...nice to meet you,Master Johnson."Jack smiled as he shook his hand with him.

"No need to call me that name...just call me John..it's okay.."

"HEY!NO TIME FOR THIS FILTHY CONVERSATION!MEMBERS!ATTTAAACCCKKKK!"

Manny smiled as he stepped forth to the very front row. He said,"Heh...how dare you,Pitch Black...you killed Jamie..and we're can't let him being tortured...now...take this!"

He thumped his staff with hardly on the ground. A lot of lightning stroke them. Cause they were thrown far behind. Pitch became shocked when his other members have been defeated with so easily. The light members also looked the old man with dumbfounded and amazed.

"The light members...I'm done...now...your turn...GO!"

They began running toward their contenders. They chose the same person as before. But,as for Pitch,he had to fight against two. Against Jack Frost and Johnson Burgess.

"You dare to defeat me?Ha!Dig your own grave you freak!"Pitch still didn't afraid.

"You killed Jamie...now,it's time for us to kill you...REVENGE!"Jack replied his word. Then,John said,"Jack...you begin first..."

He nodded as he ready with his staff and began to charge against his enemy. The fight between them both getting more interesting. John watched them as he monologued,"I know you won't disappoint me,Jack...do it for me..."

15 mintues elapsed...

Pitch started to become weak. Jack used the icy wind to strike him far away. Now,he became more weakly. He didn't have energy and power to hold himself. Jack returned to his new friend and said,"Now,it's your turn..."

John nodded. He began to step forward and ready to face the dark leader,who had became weaker. He raised his hand and appeared the lightning.

"You tortured me,Pitch!You have made Jack feel sad. You killed me before!Now,it's time for you to receive the payback from me!"John said loudly. Actually he wanted Jack to hear his word. Jack stunned when he heard 'tortured me'.

"WHAT!SO...YOU ARE!"

"YES!I'M A NEW GUARDIAN!JAMIE FROST BENNETT!AND NOW!THIS IS THE LAST WORD FOR YOU!"He quickly aim his lightning hand towards Pitch and he released it. The Boogeyman shouted in agony and pain.

"ARRRRRGGGHHHH!IT...CAN'T BE!"

"AND THIS IS IT...THE FINAL PAYBACK...THE OATH OF THE GUARDIAN!"John made a circle shape with his lightning hand. Then,a light portal appeared and tried to suck him into it. It's the ultimate power in the history of guardian.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!NOOOOOOOOO!"

Finally,Pitch had been sucked into the portal. He quickly closed the portal by clapping his hand very loudly. A big explosion occured once the portal have been shut.

When Pitch had been defeated,automatically,the other dark members have turned into the dark mist and exploded. They won the final battle finally. The sky returned to blue,the sun began to shine through the whole surrounding. The sounds of chirping birds returned. The turbulent ocean turned to peace rhythm ocean. The Frostland returned peace as usual.

"Congratulations,Jack Frost,John...you have save the light..."Manny and the other members came to them and congratulated them.

"Thanks,my Lord...guys..it is all because of teamwork...Jamie had taught me before...in the way to success,the teamwork must have. Without it,we will always doom forever...thanks also to Jamie...now,Jamie..."He said,smiled as he took out the ice ring that he gave to Jamie during the wedding day. He kissed it and said,"Thank you,Jamie.."

Manny whispered something to John,"Jamie...it's time to explain to him..."

He nodded and then came to Jack and started,"Jack...actually..I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"Jack still smiled while holding the ring.

Jamie(John) held his hand,where he held the ring. Jack and the rest were shocked. Jack confused as he asked,"What are you doing,John?"

He took off his head hood and revealed his face. The white haired boy and the rest gave more shocked. He continued,"Actually,Jack...i'm not John...but..I'm your lovely boyfriend,Jamie Bennett..."

"Jamie...are you really...Jamie?Are you just kidding me?Jamie's dead...How can he possibily return live?"Jack still in disbelief of what he saw just now.

"Can John kiss you like this?"Jamie leaned forth to kiss his husband's lips. Jack finally realized that...

"Jamie!It's really you!Jamie!I love you!I missed you so much!"Jack quickly hugged him as he cried.

"I love you too,Jack...I missed you too...very much..."

After Jack released the hug,Manny told him and also the other members something,"Jack Frost...from now on...you can be in love with him for the rest of your entire life...I mean...forever..."

"What do my Lord mean?"

"If you all want to know...Jamie Bennett is...a new guardian...The Guardian of Faith...and Love..."

Jack looked to his lover's face again and smiled. He didn't expect that he finally can be together with him for the rest of his life. "Jamie...Oh,Jamie..."

"Jack...I know..I know you are excited..."Jamie chuckled a little.

The white haired boy looked at the ring and then looked back at Jamie. He took his lover's finger and slipped the ring into the sweet finger as he asked,"May we make it official?For a second time?."

"Yes,Jack...Manny...make us...officially..."

"As you wish, ..."

The Scene Changed...

Grand Hall,Frost Castle...

"Jackson Overland Frost...do you promise to love with Jamie Bennett with your full heart. Protect him,take care of him,happy with him at all time?"Manny stood in the middle of the throne while he asked the question to Jack. The ceremony was attended by the light alliance members.

"I do!"He looked to his lover once again while smiling.

"Ahh...with the power of god...with no doubt and...hesitation...Now..I will declared you..as a..married couple for a second time and ...forever...you may kiss each other."

They kissed once again for a real time. Then,they hugged each other as they cried because of happy. The audience were giving a big applause. Now,they were officially married couple for a second time and also for a long time. Jamie Bennett was a new guardian. The Guardian of Faith...and Love.

The Scene Changed...

50 Years Later...

Burgess Elementary School,10 in the morning.

"And finally...Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett were finally together...forever...and ever...The end..."An old woman around 53 years ended her story as she closed the storybook. The kids were giving a big applause as she asked them,

"How's the story,kids?Is it interesting?"

"It is very interesting,Aunty Sophie...very interesting...oh..I wish I can be like them.."A boy named Richard Aster answered.

"Richard's right,Aunty...maybe,we should make this story as our lesson...the true love overcomes everything..and the light overcomes the darkness..."Rose Alice agreed with her friend's answer.

"That's why...if we want to make our wish come true,we must put a full believe in ourselves and let the dream flowing inside your heart. Maybe one day...you will get what you want..understand?"Sophie gave an advice to them about reaching the dream. She was Sophie Bennett. She worked as a teacher in Burgess Elementary School

"We understand,Aunty..."

"RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"The bell rang. It's time for the kids to return home.

"Well see you all tomorrow and thank you for listening to the story..."Sophie waved her hand to kids as they also waved to her and walked out from the class. Except for a young boy around 7-10 years old. She asked him.

"Why you not going home yet,James?"

"I just want to ask aunty one question...can I?"

"Sure...why not.."

"Is Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett exist?"James asked.

Sophie smiled as she stroke his hair and answered,"Hmm...to you...what do you think?"

"I believe that they both are exist...I want to find them and be my guardian..."James answered as he smiled and clenched his fist on his chest.

"So...your answer is same like me...i'm sure that they are somewhere..."

"Yeah,aunty's right...okay,i'm going home...thank you for your time..."

James left the school and straight walking to his house. During his way to home,he suddenly being hit by something at his back. "OUCH!"

When he looked down,he saw a snowball on the ground. He took it and looked around him. "Who threw that?"

"Hey kid...over here..."A familiar voice came from the tree branch. James looked toward the tree and shocked when he saw two boy were sitting on the branch.

"Is it real?"He rubbed his eyes to show that he was halucination. But,the two boy were still there.

"So...I...I..."James was stammered.

"So kid...want to have another journey?"A white haired boy asked.

RISE OF THE GUARDIAN(Light Overcomes Darkness&I Will be Your Guardian)-RECONNECT...

THE END... 


End file.
